


Trust

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Shibari, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Alastor swallowed thickly, ears twitching towards any and all sounds in the room. He tugged slightly on his intricate binds, his smile strained. This was just about the most control he’d ever willingly given up.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was request from someone over on twitter. Hope you all like it :)

Alastor swallowed thickly, ears twitching towards any and all sounds in the room. He tugged slightly on his intricate binds, his smile strained. This was just about the most control he’d _ever_ willingly given up. A feathered tail brushed between his legs and he nearly went through the roof with a startled yelp. A gruff chuckle followed his reaction

“Take it easy, sweetheart, it’s still just me,” Husk assured while he tightened the blindfold around Alastor’s head “I’m not gonna hurt you. Just relax.”

Alastor took a slow, shaky breath and shifted again

“Sorry… You startled me… You’re so quiet,” He explained.

Paws ran over his shoulders and he flinched again, tugging _hard_ on his binds and causing them to bite into his skin. Husk hushed him again before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Alastor melted into it, shifting his arms with the intent to wrap them around Husk, only to be stopped by rope. He whimpered into the kiss, causing Husk to pull away. Alastor tensed up

“No! You weren’t doing anything wrong,” He quickly assured, leaning forward for more and nearly falling on his face when he found no one there “H-Husker?”

Silence.

Alastor’s ears pinned back, tail flicking about nervously

“Husk?”

A paw ran through his hair and Alastor immediately relaxed with a sigh of relief

“D-Don’t do that,” He whimpered.

“Do what?” Husk chuckled “Stop kissing you?”

Alastor swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly very dry

“Disappear.”

Husk removed his paw from Alastor’s hair

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” He assured “Just ‘cause you can’t see or feel me, doesn’t mean I’m not here.”

Alastor sniffled

“I don’t know that. How am I supposed to know you haven’t gotten me into this position and then just left me like this?” He huffed.

Husk’s arms wrapped around him from behind

“You’ll just have to trust me,” He purred right next to Alastor’s ear before kissing his neck.

Alastor tangled his hands in the fur on Husk’s tummy

“I _do_ trust you,” He assured breathlessly.

Husk nipped Alastor’s jaw

“Then you should know I’m not gonna leave you like this,” He whispered before pulling away completely.

Alastor’s breath hitched and he tensed

“C-Can’t you at _least_ make some noise?” He pleaded.

Husk just chuckled

“I can’t help it if I walk quietly,” He teased “I _am_ your minou, right?”

Alastor blushed deeply and lowered his head a bit

“Yes, you’re my minou,” He mumbled.

He took slow, deep breaths to keep himself calm while Husk was busy elsewhere. He could hear some rummaging, which was nice. It was completely irrational, this anxiety he was experiencing. He trusted Husk with his life, he _knew_ he wouldn't be abandoned, but he couldn’t help his nerves. He was tied up in intricate binds Husk had referred to as ‘Shibari’, and was blinded with a silk blindfold, Alastor couldn’t move and he couldn’t see, so he couldn’t help but be a touch on edge. He didn’t enjoy being so powerless, even if he knew Husk would never do anything he didn’t like.

“You’re still here, right?” He asked after far too much silence.

A paw suddenly caressed his tail and Alastor gasped in surprise before humming contently.

“Of course,” Husk soothed “C’mon, sweetheart, you can smell me.”

Alastor stiffened and he sniffed the air. The smell of cigars and whiskey had never been _so_ comforting

“I… I forgot,” He admitted “Can you hold me for a moment?”

Arms were around him in seconds, lips eagerly moving along his neck until his head was turned and he was kissed deeply. Alastor melted into the kiss, nervously returning it as he leaned back against Husk’s fluffy body.

“I’m sorry,” He breathed against Husk’s lips.

Husk slowly pulled away, causing Alastor to whimper softly

“For what?” He asked, kissing Alastor’s forehead.

Alastor swallowed around the lump in his throat

“Me… I know I’m not normally so skittish,” He mumbled.

Husk kissed the tip of his nose

“It’s fine. I expected you to be a little nervous,” He assured “We’ll take this slow. You remember our system?”

Alastor cleared his throat

“The colours, right?” He asked.

He was rewarded with a gentle tail tug which caused him to moan

“That’s right, sweetheart. Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop,” Husk praised “What are you right now?”

Alastor took a moment to think, just enjoying Husk’s embrace

“Green… I’m green,” He assured.

Husk kissed his cheek before slowly pulling away

“Good.”

Alastor sniffed the air again and relaxed. His smell was still close, still within the room. He hadn’t been abandoned. A musky smell suddenly invaded his nose and he flinched a bit before something wet touched his lips. He stayed completely still until it rubbed against his mouth and he realized what it was. Alastor let out a sigh of relief before darting his tongue out to tease the tip of Husk’s cock.

“Did I startle you?” Husk asked with a soft groaned as Alastor took more into his mouth.

Alastor nodded as he bobbed his head along Husk’s cock, eagerly licking at whatever he could reach. He still wasn’t the best at deepthroating, at least not with Husk, those barbs did horrible things to his gag reflex, but he did his best. Husk seemed to like it anyway since he kept asking for it.

“Good boy,” Husk praised “You’re getting so good at sucking dick.”

Alastor shuddered, tail wagging happily. He took a little more and gagged, ears pinning back. Husk scritched behind Alastor’s ears

“It’s okay, Al, you don’t have to do that. I wouldn’t wanna scrape the hell outta your throat anyway,” He soothed.

Alastor hummed contently and reluctantly pulled off

“I want to be a good boy for you, daddy,” He cooed.

Husk chuckled breathlessly and rubbed his cock against Alastor’s face, smearing him with spit, slick, and precum. Alastor whined, leaning forward and attempting to nuzzle Husk’s cock

“Let me be a good boy,” He pleaded before holding his mouth open.

Husk eagerly slid his cock right back in

“You’re being _very_ good tonight,” He groaned “So perfect for daddy.”

Alastor shivered and eagerly bobbed his head along Husk’s cock, flicking his barbs with his tongue, gently suckling on the tip whenever he got a chance. He pulled off with a pop and took deep breaths. Husk ruffled his hair

“You gotta learn to breathe through your nose while you’re sucking my cock, sweetheart,” He teased.

Alastor giggled breathlessly

“You know I tend to get a bit carried away,” He chirped.

Husk pressed a kiss to Alastor’s forehead

“Oh, I know,” He chuckled, wrapping a paw around Alastor’s cock.

Alastor stiffened and let out a startled moan

“O-Oh! Warn me,” He whined.

Husk squeezed his shaft before slowly pumping it to full hardness

“That would kinda defeat the purpose of the blindfold,” He breathed, squeezing the head “I won’t be warning you about anything.”

Alastor took a nervous breath

“Y-You won’t do anything you know I don’t like, right?” He worried.

Husk’s strokes halted for a moment

“Of course not,” He said firmly before continuing.

Alastor let himself relax a bit

“Alright,” He sighed, humping up into Husk’s paw.

Husk littered Alastor’s neck with kisses and nips, leaving him spotted with lovebites

“I’d never hurt you like that,” He assured “You know that. I love you.”

Alastor leaned into Husk’s pampering

“I… I know, I j-just… I spout such nonsense when I’m nervous,” He panted.

Husk smirked against his skin

“Spouting nonsense is a default state for you, toots,” He teased.

Alastor’s smile grew

“Oh, you’re lucky I’m all tied up, or I’d punish you for a comment like that,” He purred.

Husk just chuckled as he released Alastor’s cock

“And I’ll enjoy every second of it.”

Alastor bounced on spot slightly. Their banter really helped keep him calm. He did truly enjoy experimenting with Husk, and he was the farthest thing from being forced. If he didn’t want something, he certainly wasn’t above letting Husk know, but he did get insecure about his inexperience sometimes. He liked the relationship he had with Husk, and, as stupid as it probably was, he was afraid that his nerves would eventually prove to be more trouble than they were worth and Husk would grow tired of him.

“Al? Colour?” Husk suddenly asked.

Alastor took a deep breath

“I-It’s nothing you’ve done,” He assured “My mind is just being loud.”

Husk chuckled bitterly and kissed Alastor’s cheek

“I get that,” He assured “You wanna talk about it? Maybe I can ease your worry a bit.”

Alastor took a breath

“My nervousness surrounding our activities isn’t tedious for you, is it?” He worried.

“What? Al, are you kidding?” Husk gaped “You’re worried that _I’ll_ get bored of _you_?”

Alastor lowered his head a bit

“You’re not the only one with insecurities, my dear. Sometimes I worry that I’m not a satisfactory partner,” He explained.

Husk chuckled before kissing Alastor breathless

“I _love_ you, sweetheart. You’d have to do something pretty fucking awful to drive me away, and seeing as I’ve let you eat parts of me, I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” He assured, kissing the tip of Alastor’s nose.

Alastor hummed, blushing deeply. He felt all warm and fuzzy now.

“Green,” He chirped.

Husk snickered before pulling Alastor forward and gently laying him on his chest with his ass in the air. Alastor audibly swallowed and spread his legs, tail shooting straight up. Husk groaned

“Fuck… I love when you present yourself for me like that,” He groaned, pulling away.

Alastor whimpered before relaxing when Husk knelt behind him

“I like to be pretty for you, daddy,” He cooed.

Something wet and cold pressed against his hole and Alastor stiffened slightly before moaning when it pressed inside

“W-What is that?” He sputtered.

Husk patted his butt

“You’ll see,” He soothed “It’s just to stretch you a bit.”

Alastor yelped when whatever was inside him started to vibrate. He squirmed in his spot as best he could, rocking his hips

“Mmm, p-please,” He whined.

Husk gently stroked his hips and hushed him

“Just take it for a while,” He soothed “You’ll certainly be loose once you cum on this thing.”

Alastor arched his back

“More,” He pleaded “Please.”

Husk chuckled and turned the vibration up, shuddering when Alastor mewled at the feeling. He ran his paws up over Alastor’s back before ruffling his hair, just listening to him whimper and moan for more, rocking his hips desperately. He gently brushed Alastor’s balls with the back of his paw before wrapping it around his cock and giving it a firm squeeze

“You’re lookin' gorgeous, sweetheart,” He praised “All flustered and horny for me.”

Alastor whined and spread his legs a bit more

“P-Please, I don’t want the toy,” He begged “Take me.”

Husk shivered and swallowed thickly

“Not yet, babe, I want you to cum first. _Then_ I’ll fuck you,” He assured “I know you like being overstimulated.”

Alastor giggled breathlessly before moaning when Husk turned the vibrations up again. He humped into Husk’s paw, babbling incoherently as he squirmed against his binds. He was already so close. Would it be too soon if he came now?

“D-Daddy,” He whimpered “I’m close.”

A kiss pressed to his shoulder blade as Husk ground his cock against Alastor’s tail

“Already?” He teased “I think my sweetheart likes being tied up and blindfolded a lot more than he’s letting on.”

Alastor huffed and pressed his hips back against Husk’s, wiggling his tail against his cock, causing him to curse.

“Brat,” Husk scolded, laying a firm spank down on Alastor’s ass, which pulled him over the edge with a startled cry.

Alastor whimpered and trembled as Husk continued to slowly jerk him off. He bit his lip in a poor attempt to keep quiet as he subtly tried to shift his hips away from the teasing touches to his oversensitive dick. Husk leaned over Alastor’s back, his fluffy body pressed against his skin, and playfully nipped at the base of his ear. He chuckled deep in his chest, the sound vibrating through his chest, making Alastor shudder at the feeling

“Colour?” He breathed.

Alastor dug his hooves into the floor and raised his hips up a little higher

“Green! Please,” He sobbed “Take me, daddy.”

Husk turned the vibrator off and eased it out of Alastor’s hole with a pop before tossing it aside. He kissed Alastor’s cheek before straightening up. Alastor’s ears twitched towards the wet squelching sounds of Husk lubing up before the tip of his cock touched his hole.

“Ready?” Husk asked.

Alastor stamped a hoof and huffed impatiently. Husk bursted out laughing at that and slowly sunk inside

“Redundant question?” He teased “You’re too fuckin’ cute.”

Alastor practically purred at _finally_ being filled. He just couldn’t get enough of Husk’s barbs and the way they scraped up his insides. Sure, he was always left a little sore and bloody afterwards, but he was a demon and he healed quickly, so it wasn’t that big a deal. Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor’s hips as he bottomed out, slowly grinding against his prostate

“Fuck… You’re tight as our first time,” He groaned.

Alastor whined and pushed back against Husk’s hips

“T-Too slow.”

Husk chuckled fondly

“Even tied up and blindfolded, you’re still bossin’ me around,” He teased.

Alastor giggled before sobbing when Husk pulled out, angling to roughly scrub his barbs against his prostate. He clenched his hands and tugged on his binds, rubbing his face against the floor in an attempt to get the blindfold off, but only succeeded in scratching his cheek.

“Quit that, sweetheart,” Husk scolded breathlessly as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, holding Alastor’s hips so he couldn’t squirm away “You’re gonna cut your beautiful face.”

Alastor blushed deeply, tail twitching excitedly

“M-My face?” He whimpered.

Husk slowly pulled out before flipping Alastor over onto his back, being mindful not to squish his hands, and removed the blindfold

“That’s right, your beautiful face,” He purred.

Alastor cooed happily, thrilled he could see again, and lifted his head, puckering his lips a bit in a silent request. Husk chuckled before leaning down and kissing Alastor lovingly as he sunk back into him, swallowing up his gorgeous little moans. He pumped into him, making good sure to torment his sweet spot, and littered his neck with kisses, loving Alastor's adorable pleasure noises and the way he clumsily tried to meet Husk’s thrusts. Alastor’s ears and tail were twitching like crazy, meaning he was close. Husk smirked and wrapped a paw around Alastor’s shaft while leaning down to lap at a nipple. Alastor clamped down around him and came with an adorable little mewl. A couple more thrusts and Husk followed after him, filling him up with a rough groan.

Alastor twitched at the feeling and bit his lip, blushing deeply. He always got a bit bashful when Husk came inside him, he didn’t know why. It felt so intimate. Husk took a moment to catch his breath, head nestled in the crook of Alastor’s neck before he pulled out, causing Alastor to whimper, and quickly got to untying him. As soon as the binds were off, Alastor threw his arms around Husk and tackled him to the floor, cuddling right up to his side. Husk couldn’t help but chuckle before hooking his arms around Alastor and lifting him

“Alright, alright, I know. Cuddle time,” He sighed contently as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom “How are you feeling?”

When he got no response he glanced down at Alastor in concern and chuckled fondly at what he saw. Alastor curled up in his arms, his face as buried in Husk’s fur as it could get with him still being able to breathe, sleeping away like a baby. Husk entered his room, nudging the door closed with his foot and lied Alastor down on the bed before getting in next to him. Alastor was glued to him again as soon as his body hit the mattress, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Even fast asleep, Alastor still wanted his damn cuddle time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor hides abandonment and trust issues behind that smile. Alastor hides a lot behind that smile.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
